User talk:Whitesymphonia
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of the Living Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Necra-infocard-084.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brendang (Talk) 01:29, August 26, 2010 This and that... Hey there WS. Just wanted to let you know a few things. -I saw what you wrote on the to-do list about the side-bar, I've adjusted locations accordingly. -I've deleted the Graveyard page, and copied everything on there to a new page called "Graveyards". A minor change, but I thought to tell you in case you were wondering what happened to it. :P -I really like the work you're doing here. I'm really busy with school starting and whatnot, and am glad to see Brendan's not alone. :D Hope to see you around. --Dervishie 02:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the compliment, pretty bored recently, although I should be catching up w/ school work too. thanks for fixing the graveyard page, still looking for the last locations, which are pretty elusive. I can't even find the icon files on the wotld server. maybe they're not implemented yet. my activity will prolly drop soon cuz of school too. Whitesymphonia 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey whitesymphonia! I'm new to the game and i wanted to ask you a queation. Why can't i find a NECRA safehouse anywhere? I look all over the map and i can't find a safehouse. Pretty soon my survivors will die by hunger and thirst because they couldn't scavenge because of fatigue. From, Coleslaw35 GoT Faction section The GoT subsection of the Factions page makes me think that conversation about standards and limitations on faction/guild/etc advertising on this wiki is in order. I have zero problem with GoT, but a great deal of good taste must be exercised to prevent any group from appearing to advertise or recruit. I'm going to solicit some comment from the Devs on this question. My view is 'develop a consistent policy' before it becomes an active issue. Your thoughts are appreciated. Brendang 04:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *Minimum is good - I would argue separate page is better. I've emailed Projekt about how wiki policy is set, and specific instructions about Factions. Brendang 04:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Fairgrounds Edit Did you happen to catch the difficulty of looting at the Fairgrounds? yea, looting one right now, btw kodemage, leave a sig so i know who posts it's 6/10 btw, someone add this in, busy atm. Whitesymphonia 23:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Although I have some experience of livind dead wikis. Rosslessness 17:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user I believe you wanted this? --Rosslessness 13:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I smell a welcomenewbie fiasco on this wiki. --Axe Hack Mudkip! 16:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh yeah :) couldn't find it anywhere in the help section. Thought it was a special page the whole time. I'll change it when I get home. -white 18:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hey dude i found a new location that isnt on the wiki its a prison.. you can find all sorts of guns the berreta 92 ak m16a2 or w/e its caled and a wackload of difrent ammo Feel free to add it yourself. Also, if you're not logged in/too lazy, please leave a sig anyways. Just write your name at least, like one of my posts above. I was too lazy to log in, so i just wrote -white @ the end, with a timestamp.Whitesymphonia 04:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For the help today, keep an eye out for those new infocards! --Rosslessness 21:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Just change the url. It's how I found all the other inforcards. It's long and tedious though, just warning ya. don't have time to do it now, might get to it in two weeks time.Whitesymphonia 21:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Devious, but brilliant! --Rosslessness 21:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :All done, apart from the mysterious 101. Doesn't seem to exist. --Rosslessness 21:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : :nice! :D same thing goes for items btw, just check resources and change the number. They typically range from 400-600s. There are some gaps between items, probably for updates. Whitesymphonia 03:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC)